dragonballzuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Son Gohan (Universe 7)
Son Gohan (also known as The Great Saiyaman, The Golden Fighter and The Golden Warrior) was a Human-Saiyan hybrid vigilante, warrior and academic scholar who served as a member of the Earth's Special Forces. Biography Early life Son Gohan was born in the Sweet Sedge Month of 750, to the warriors Son Goku and Chi-Chi. As a newborn, he went on for a time without a name until Goku's adoptive grandfather's name was mentioned, which Gohan liked, as opposed to the name his mother chose. His early childhood was a pampered one, unlike his father's though not unlike his mother's. His life was relatively well-balanced with a loving family and a nice home. Gohan was well-adjusted and intelligent, but unlike his father as a child, he lacked any affection for fighting and was easily scared at a level that most normal children would be. Goku gave Gohan the four star Dragon Ball and put it into a hat for him to honor his adoptive grandpa. On one occasion, Goku and Chi-Chi were walking through a meadow with Gohan on a stroller, but the stroller was accidentally released, causing them to chase after it. Gohan was then sent flying out of the stroller, but his latent powers' brief awakening not only allowed him to survive crashing into a tree, but also plowing a hole through the trunk, amazing Goku at the hidden power of his son. At around six-years-old Gohan was kidnapped by Garlic Jr. and his henchmen, largely due to his possession of the Four Star Dragon Ball. While he was held hostage at Garlic Jr.'s lair, Gohan ate an apple that he was unaware had an intoxicating substance inside, which resulted in him entering a state comparable to drunkenness. He eventually woke up and unknowingly peed on Krillin's head. After witnessing his father in peril, Gohan managed to awaken his inner power once again and sent Garlic Jr. into the Dead Zone, which trapped the madman for several years. Personality and traits Some of Gohan's hobbies included reading, fishing and doing research. Relationships Family Son Goku Chi-Chi Goten Friends Icarus Romances Videl Powers and abilities Despite being a hybrid, Gohan was believed by many to be the most powerful Saiyan hybrid in existence, and had been told many times that his true potential had no limit by both his father and the Supreme Kai, with even Vegeta admitting Gohan to have a greater potential than both him and Goku. Through training, Gohan's body had been enhanced far beyond the limits of his human friends, and was just as physically powerful as that of a full-blooded Saiyan warrior, giving him vast superhuman physical prowess and capabilities that he had retained through the years, even after taking long breaks from his training. Powers *'Saiyan Strength': While as a child, Gohan showed no level of superior physical strength, after beginning his training under Piccolo's tutelage, his natural Saiyan physical strength started to develop properly, becoming strong enough to crack big boulders of rock in less than a month, and even hurt Piccolo with just punches after some months of training. By the time he became a young adult, Gohan's strength had increased to the point where he could easily carry a Boeing 747 plane full of people without any discomfort, cause earthquakes by shaking his feet against the ground, and even without transforming into Super Saiyan. He could also move in increased gravity with ease, destroy entire mountains with random blows, and even lift the extremely heavy Zeta Sword, and more impressively, he became able to lift, and swing the sword with no discomfort, in a very short period of time. *'Saiyan Speed': Even as a child, Gohan's prodigy speed was noticed by the likes of Vegeta, Krillin, and even Cell. As a teenager and young adult, and also, as a highly trained warrior, Gohan was easily capable of catching bullets with tremendous ease, and travel great distances in astonishingly short periods of time. He was even capable of outrunning cars by running at high speed. However, by using his chi to fly he could move much faster. *'Saiyan Durability': After beginning to tap into his Saiyan potential, Gohan's body became incredibly tough, to the point where he could fall several stories high and feel just slight pain, however, by the time of Vegeta's arrival to Earth, Gohan was able to resist a brutal beating by the Saiyan, and even survived a Ki-Explosion while unconscious. By the time he became an adult, Gohan was so physically strong, that he could easily survive most Earthling-made weapons, with bullets simply bouncing off his skin, and explosions not even leaving a mark on him. Using his chi he could enhance his durability even further. *'Saiyan Senses': As a half-Saiyan, Gohan possessed superhumanly enhanced senses of smell, taste and sight, which further helped him in battle, improving his combat reflexes and reaction time, with this, he could easily follow objects moving faster than the speed of sound or even dodge powerful attacks from his opponents. Techniques Energy based techniques *'[[Chi Blast|''Chi Blast]]: The most basic form of energy wave. *Hidden Potential: Gohan charged an energy sphere around his body and fired a large energy wave while flying towards the opponent. He used this attack to send Garlic Jr. into the Dead Zone, and later to destroy a large boulder he was thrown at by Piccolo during their training. *Masenko: Gohan's first and most used attack. It's origins are from Piccolo, who taught the attack to Gohan while training together in the wilderness. He held his hands crossed with the palms facing forward above his head, creating a yellow-colored energy sphere. Then he threw his hands forward and fired the yellow beam, with the beam's pattern almost similar to the Kamehameha. **Double Masenko: A variation of the Masenko in which Gohan fired two Masenko blasts out of his hands at his left and right sides. He used this to kill Spice and Vinegar. *Masendan: An attack used in the against Freeza. Gohan held his hands to his head like the Masenko, but then charged up for much longer until the attack formed an energy ball. He then threw the ball like a grenade, causing an explosion. *Gekiretsu Madan: Gohan released a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. *Energy Shield: An energy shield that protected Gohan from any incoming attacks. He used a barrier to protect himself, Krillin, and Piccolo from being sucked into the Dead Zone. Gohan later used an energy barrier to protect Goten, Trunks, Videl and himself from Brolly's energy blast. *Special Beam Cannon: A very powerful beam fired by charging a lot of energy into his index and middle finger in front of his forehead and then extending his arm to fire. Gohan used Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon while Image Training with Krillin on their way to Namek. He later used this technique as an adult. *Golden Dome Attack: Gohan created a giant golden energy shield, condensed it, and fired it as a massive energy wave. He used this attack to destroy the Makyo Star and defeat Garlic Junior. *Kamehameha: After training with Goku in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan mastered this attack. He held his hands near one of his sides, creating a shiny, blue energy ball. Then he threw his palms forward to fire the beam. **Family Kamehameha: Gohan, Goku and Goten used this attack against Brolly to hold off and eventually overpower his Omega Blaster. **Double Kamehameha: Gohan used this attack against Dabura. *Super Explosion Wave: Used by Gohan to kill several of Babidi's soldiers. *Blaster Meteor: Gohan unleashed multiple blasts from his body. He used the technique against the Cell Juniors. *Mouth Energy Wave: An energy wave fired from the mouth. Used in his Great Ape form. Physical attacks *Super Headbutt: Gohan charged at the opponent with a headbutt powered by a fiery aura around his body. He used this attack in anger against Raditz after the Saiyan tormented Goku. *'''Body Destruction: Gohan charged through the opponent, ripping a hole in them. Used to rip a hole in Garlic Jr.'s body, followed by blasting him with a Masenko. However, since Garlic Jr. was immortal, the attack barely fazed the Makyan, as he was able to regenerate all types of wounds. It was also used against a Cyclopian Guard of Coola's. *'Chou Maretsugeki': Gohan, in his Super Saiyan form, delivered powerful punches and kicks to the enemy before sending them flying and then knocking them into the ground. *'Cosmic Backlash': Gohan punched his opponent up in the air and flew after them to knock them to the ground with a hand chop. Then he teleported to the ground and kicked the falling opponent back up into the air. He used this attack to kill Bujin and Bido and years later the remaining Cell Juniors. *'Explosive Demon Impact': Gohan attacked the opponent with a kick to their face and another kick to their stomach. Used against Cell, making him regurgitate Cyborg 18 and reverted him to his Semi-Perfect form. *'Explosive Combination': Gohan punched the opponent's stomach and punched them again up into the air. Then, he teleported behind them and attacked them with a kick followed by a large blue energy wave. He used this attack during his battle against Dabura. *'Full-Nelson': Gohan used this hold as the Great Saiyaman in order to restrain Videl when the latter tried to attack him, thinking he was kidnapping Chobi from the Musuka Circus, while he was in fact returning him to his parents. Speed and movement techniques *'Flight': The user manipulated their chi so that they were able to fly. Other abilities *'Telekinesis': When a thug launched a missile at him, Gohan, as the Great Saiyaman, telekinetically pushed it back to him. *'Chi Sense': Gohan could sense power levels like many of his close friends and family. *'Super Breath': Gohan used a far less powerful version by accident when he accidentally blew away his birthday cake. *'Swordsmanship' – During his six months of survival training under Piccolo, Gohan was given a sword which he showed good usage in. During his training to defeat Majin Buu, he wielded the Zeta Sword with great dexterity, but as it broke, he never got a chance to use it in battle. Transformations and power ups *Oozaru: This transformation occured when a person with Saiyan heritage, and his or her tail, looked directly at a full moon, or something that simulated its effects, such as Vegeta's Power Ball. The result was the waves from the moon stimulating a gland in their tails, enabling a seemingly unavoidable transformation. This was a complete genetic transformation, so it greatly affected Gohan's mental state. Because Gohan never had any proper training, Gohan lost all form of mental control, becoming a primal beast. However, during his fight against Vegeta, Goku's words were able to reach Gohan enough to regain some of his rational thought and focus on his real enemy. Gohan only transformed into this state three times throughout his lifetime, twice while he was training with Piccolo, and one final time when fighting Vegeta when Turles forced Gohan to look at the Power Ball, the final of which Gohan was able to regain some rational control of himself thanks to Goku's interventions. *Unlocked Potential: Unlocked Potential, in truth, was not a form of Gohan but was simply an enhancement that he first acquired when he visited Guru during his trip on Namek. Guru placed his hand on top of Gohan's head and using his own powers, released Gohan's latent potential. This, however, did not release all of Gohan's hidden power, since he was still only able to unleash his hidden power through fierce rage. Gohan's abilities were enhanced along with the strength of his hidden power, and as a side effect, continuously grew alongside Krillin with each battle, as stated by Vegeta. The first time that he received this power-up roughly multiplied his power tenfold, though with the subsequent battles against Recoome and Freeza, he grew many times stronger. During one bout of rage, he was even able to subdue Freeza. Many years later, Gohan received yet another enhancement in power. This power up was achieved via a special ceremony performed by Old Kai. Although technically this ability was not exclusive to Gohan alone as the ceremony could be used to unlock anyone's sleeping powers, his was unusual in the amount of time it took to unlock due to his amazing potential. Thanks to his potential unlock, his base form became much stronger than Buu, and thus his own Super Saiyan form power up as well, with his Super Saiyan form's appearance also altering slightly. Gohan activated this ability in a similar fashion to the Super Saiyan transformation and only subtle differences were present, including more pronounced facial features, more upright hair, and a large, white aura. *Super Saiyan: Gohan became a Super Saiyan at nine years of age (if including the time spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber; he was around the physical age of ten), during the intense training he endured with his father to help him ascend. Gohan was the youngest to appear as a Super Saiyan. Gohan used this form to defeat Bojack. In this state, Gohan was called the Gold Fighter by the residents of Satan City during his early adulthood. Gohan continued to use this form as he aged, particularly when training with Goten. After Gohan had his potential unlocked by Old Kai, his Super Saiyan form became much stronger due to his base form having powered. *Full-Power Super Saiyan: Gohan was one of the first people to display full mastery over the Super Saiyan form. Gohan had learned to perfect the Super Saiyan form with his father, when his father suggested that they remain transformed for extended periods of time so that they could master Super Saiyan, including all the unwanted behavioral effects. This mastery of the Super Saiyan enabled full control over the energy output and consumption, completely diminishing strain on the body. However, his dormant power was fully awakened through his rage at Cell for hurting his friends and killing the peaceful Android 16. While in this form, Gohan's hair stood straight up with the exception of one lock that hung down, and he was surrounded by an aura of electricity most of the time. One thing was quite noticeable when he in particular manifested this transformation: his nature was prone to complete change, giving him an almost sadistic sense of mind. This was completely opposite of usual attitude when he was not transformed. The most noted example of this happening was his desire to watch Cell suffer before he was going to kill him, while prior to ascending to full power, he made it quite clear that he did not want to hurt or even fight Cell, let alone kill him. In addition to his battle with Cell, he used this form in his fight against Brolly. Years later, he used it during the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament when Kibito asked him to demonstrate his Super Saiyan powers so that they may lure out Babidi's men; he instead made the full jump to Super Saiyan, only to have Supreme Kai paralyze him so that his power could be drained as to lure out Spopovich and Yamu, and lead them towards Babidi's spaceship. When Gohan made a jump to Full-Power Super Saiyan, his hair grew longer around the sides and a bit at the top, similar to his base Super Saiyan form, with the exception that his hair stood up more, got more spiky and he gained one hair bang instead of two. He also fought Majin Buu in this form, but lost and was nearly killed. But when Gohan fought Majin Buu he appeared to be weaker than when he fought Cell. After training with the Zeta Sword he grew much stronger as he was able to wield the sword perfectly in his base form not needing to transform raising his base power so that when he transformed into a Super Saiyan his power would increase, making him stronger. After Gohan has his potential unlocked by Old Kai, his full powered Super Saiyan form became much stronger due to his base form having powered up. Appearances Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Earth's Special Forces members Category:Inhabitants of Earth Category:Son family Category:Martial Artists Category:Vigilantes Category:Authors Category:Farmers